RaylanBoyd Drabbles
by Musashi Den
Summary: Author's note: Just some random writing about Raylan and Boyd - none of which were long enough for a full story. Rated M for graphic depictions of sex between two men
1. Chapter 1

Drabbles

Author's note: Just some random writing about Raylan and Boyd - none of which were long enough for a full story. I think I may have made them just a little too nice to each other and a little too sweet. Feel free to tell me if I ruined this pairing forever ^^;

* * *

><p><strong>Hair<strong>

Boyd sighed as he looked around Raylan's hotel room. He had given up finding something to watch on the TV. It only had three channels anyway, one of which was just static. He poked through Raylan's clothes, tried on his hat and scrutinized his reflection for a moment before moving to the night stand. He smiled to himself when he found a bible in it. With nothing else to do he sat down at the little round table and thumbed through it. Somewhere behind him he heard the shower shut off. Then the door to the bathroom creaked open. He closed his eyes and sighed when he felt long fingers run through his hair. Blunt finger nails scratched his scalp lightly. Warm thumbs massaged the nape of his neck as the rest of the fingers gently kneaded the space behind his ears. They suddenly pulled away and began patting down his unruly locks.

"What'd you do? Stick your finger in a socket when you were young?" Raylan asked as he attempted to get Boyd's hair to sit down without the pressure of his hands on top of it. Boyd just smiled to himself before he attempted to keep reading. "You're like a peach with this big ol' forehead and all these soft hairs sticking out everywhere."

"Raylan, am I to take this sudden interest in my hair means you're ready?" Boyd asked.

"I've been ready." Raylan said. Boyd turned around, just missing getting slapped in the face by Raylan's erection. He wasn't expecting him to be naked. It was a total shock but a feast for the eyes.

"Damn boy. This thing nearly took my nose off." Boyd said as he gripped the base.

"Mm, missed it by a hairs-breadth." Raylan said - already bucking into Boyd's fist.

"You ought to be more careful. Wouldn't want me to do something awful to it cause you bitch slapped me with your dick." Boyd said as he held Raylan still. He grit his teeth.

"Come on, Boyd. Don't tease me...please." Raylan sighed.

"Well since you asked so nice..." Boyd said before laving lightly at the tip. Raylan hissed.

"I said _**don't**_ tease me." Boyd just grinned. As much as he wanted to erotically torture the other man he also wanted to hear him moaning and screaming his name. "Please, baby. Come on..." Raylan begged. He ran his hands through Boyd's hair. Boyd smirked, realizing how easy it was to make Raylan lose his cool. Just a few strokes and Raylan unraveled. His swagger and cool demeanor evaporating - making him a hapless horn dog, ready to promise or say anything to get off.

"Can I get a kiss first?" Boyd asked. He could've asked for anything at this point and Raylan would give it to him. One day he'd have to test the limit on that. But at that moment he leaned up and Raylan kissed him. He could feel Raylan's fingers on the back of his neck. He pulled on Raylan's erection, pumping him slowly in his fist as they made out. He pulled away, sucking Raylan's tongue as he did so. "Sit down, you're already wobbling." Raylan grunted as he plopped down on the edge of the bed. Boyd was on his knees in front of him in an instant. "Ready?" he asked as he pumped Raylan in his fist again.

"Boyd I swear to god-Ah! Fu-fuck..." he moaned when Boyd closed his lips around the head. In one swift movement Boyd swallowed him whole. His face momentarily buried in Raylan's pubes. He moved back - a trail of thick saliva being pulled from his throat. He learned long ago that Raylan absolutely adored blow jobs - the wetter the better. Boyd felt his fingers sift through his hair again when he bobbed down. He let Raylan set the pace. He moved Boyd down slow at first. He could tell when Raylan was close by how fast he pushed him down. He also started bucking up into Boyd's mouth. After a few minutes he was fucking Boyd's face hard. Jamming his cock all the way in to the back of his throat. After so many years of such treatment from Raylan, Boyd was practically a pro. All Raylan felt were his lips and tongue, vibrating as he moaned. "God damn Boyd!"

Boyd pulled back just as he climaxed. Watching Raylan's cum shoot right up and all over his face. "Damn it, Raylan!" He cursed before he got up and walked to the bathroom. "You're supposed to warn me!"

"That was...wow." he sighed as he flopped back on the back.

"You got it in my hair." Boyd complained. Raylan snorted.

* * *

><p><strong>Screamer<strong>

Boyd Crowder was a screamer. One wouldn't know it now a days, the way he always talked in an unnervingly calm demeanor. But Boyd could get pretty loud when he wanted to. Like if he wanted to get a point across, he'd raise his voice just a bit louder. If he saw someone on the street he really wanted to talk to he'd give a whistle and a call across the street to get their attention. And when Raylan drove it home just right he'd holler so loud the people three rooms down knew how good he was getting it. And who was giving it to him:

"Raylan!" Boyd gasped as he was penetrated. That first initial twinge of pain fading into mind numbing pleasure. "Oh...right there...Yes-God, yes!" In an instant Raylan's hips were flush against his ass. It made him tremble. No drug in the world could make him feel so good. No drug filled him up to the very brim until he spilled over. There was no substitution for Raylan - nothing that even came close. The feel of his large hands on his hips and legs. His grip bruising him in a way that hurt so damn good. He always knew what was coming when Raylan put him on his hands and knees. They were going to fuck and scream like animals - and if anyone complained they'd go unheard.

"Shit, you are hot tonight." Raylan hissed. He experienced a different part of Boyd every time they had sex. One night he'd be tight, almost painfully so. And other nights he'd be just right and slick with lube for a smooth ride. Tonight Raylan could feel his heat more than anything else - wrapped around him tight and twitching with every movement. He moved in and out of Boyd feverishly - fueled by his moaning and the sight of his cock seemingly disappearing inside Boyd.

"Fuck it right, baby. Yes- oh Jesus-!" Boyd couldn't help himself. The louder he got the better it felt. He wouldn't last much longer. When Raylan fucked him like this it didn't matter. The more Raylan hit his spot the harder it was to keep control.

"Come on. Let me know you like it."

"Raylan! Oh yes, Raylan! Right there! Harder! God, Raylan I'm cumming. Ohhhh I'm cumming!" Boyd barely touched the tip of his erection before he ejaculated into his palm. "RAYLAN!" Anyone within a fifty foot radius probably thought Raylan was killing the other man the way he screamed his name in such a ragged way.

"Oh fuck yeah Boyd!" Raylan gasped as he orgasm was milked from him by Boyd's constricting muscles. He plunged in as far as he could go and emptied his load. Delighted in the hard shiver it sent through him. Boyd just moaned something nonsensical and collapsed face fist into the mattress. The only thing holding his ass in the air was Raylan's grip.

He would be sore tomorrow, in more ways than one. His voice would be raspy and high pitched from the over use of his vocal cords. Boyd knew - he always lost his voice rather easily after a great deal of shouting. But this time it was well worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Dirty Talk<strong>

"Raylan!" Boyd gasped. "Don't bite so hard. You'll make them sore." Raylan glanced up at the other man from where he had his mouth closed around one of his nipples. He pulled away with a loud smack.

"Thought that was the point. You'll feel it every time your shirt rubs against them...and think of me."

"Yeah, that would be all well and good except usually when I have a shirt on I'm not somewhere having an erection would be fun." Boyd said in a very calm but shaky tone. "Have you ever had an erection at work, it's not fun."

"Tell me about it. Ever since you called this afternoon I've been as hard as a rock." Raylan confessed. He moved up and kissed Boyd on the lips before sighing into his ear. "It's hard catching people when I'm thinking about all the nasty things I wanted to do to you."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense Raylan. Tell me. What are you going to do to me?" He asked. Raylan suddenly caught Boyd's bottom lips between his teeth - gave it slight pull before letting it go in favor of plunging his tongue into Boyd's mouth. He moaned into the kiss. His eyes fluttering open when Raylan pulled away, sucking his tongue as he retreated.

"I was thinking about a hundred of those." Raylan said.

"That's one down." Boyd remarked breathlessly. There wasn't much talking after that. Words got lost among grunts and moans. Their snoring the only conversation that took place after they were through.

It wasn't until the next day that Raylan actually spoke to anyone. He greeted Rachel and Tim before sitting down at him desk. But mumbling 'morning' wasn't really talking either. He was settling in for a quiet day of doing paper work. Around lunch time his cell phone rang. He hid his smile when the caller ID read: Crowder, Boyd. He looked around a little before pressing talk and putting the phone to his ear.

"Givens." He answered with a sigh.

"Well hello, Mr. Givens." Came Boyd's deep voice. Raylan grinned wide.

"Hey... Where are you?" he asked when he heard a soft rustle in the background.

"Well, right now I'm laying in your bed, licking sauce off my fingers."

"Oh really?" Raylan's eye brows went up at the mental image of Boyd sucking his fingers clean. His tongue going to town on the tips of his thick digits. He heard a soft smack and his dick jumped. "You get ribs or wings?"

"Wings, from 'Betties'. Those _honey-lemon_ ones."

"Oh, those are the best." Raylan said. He looked at his watch, it was getting to be that time - his stomach started to ache a little. "Bet it tastes extra sweet on you."

"It does...where are you?" he asked.

"The office." Raylan answered. He swore he could almost hear Boyd smile over the phone.

"You know, you never told me what you wanted to do to me last night." Boyd reminded him. Raylan froze for a moment. Surely Boyd didn't expect him to talk dirty to him over the phone knowing he was at work.

"Well, I-

"That's okay. Now that I have you on the phone, I can tell you what I want to do to you, without getting distracted by your dick."

"Oh?" Raylan leaned over and put his elbows on his desk. "Well don't keep me hanging, honey-lips. Let me hear it." He smiled when he heard Boyd chuckle.

"Well, Raylan..." He began in his usual, calm voice. "...for starters - like my wings - I'm gonna put you on the table and **eat** you." Raylan's eye brows shot up. "Yeah, I haven't done that in a while. I'm gonna spread those plump little cheeks of yours, stick my tongue inside you and eat you until you're soaking wet. Does that sound good to you, Raylan?"

"Ye-." He squeaked and cleared his throat. "Yeah, Boyd. That sounds real good." It wasn't so much Boyd's words that were getting to him. It was his voice. He was using that tone that let Raylan know this wasn't just idle dirty talk - he was going to make good on this when Raylan got back to the room. Boyd could whisper 'banana pudding' in that tone and it would make Raylan hard.

"After you're nice and moist I'm gonna split you open. Slide in nice and slow, like you like it. And you're gonna be so tight around me, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Raylan panted.

"That's right you are." Boyd continued. "Cause you, Raylan Givens, are the hottest, tightest piece of ass in this entire state. That knowledge alone is really gonna make me appreciate that I'm the only one that gets to fuck you. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Raylan agreed.

"I'm gonna fuck you good Raylan. Let you straddle me and watch you bounce up and down. Make sure I get nice and deep. I'm going to scream your name over and over when I cum. Fill you up until you can't take anymore-"

"Mmph." Boyd paused when he heard Raylan let out a whimper, like he was trying really hard not to moan or scream.

"Is that what you wanted to know?" Boyd asked cool as can be - like he hadn't said anything that wouldn't have been brought up in a normal everyday conversation. After a while he head Raylan gasp out a quiet, 'yeah'. "I'll be here when you get back. Bye, Raylan." Another quiet 'yeah' and Boyd hung up the phone.

...It took an hour and a half for Raylan's erection to go flaccid.

* * *

><p><strong>Relationship<strong>

Raylan was asleep when Boyd shuffled into the room. His shift at the mine ended at around five in the morning. Raylan would have to get up and go to work around nine. Lately they had been passing each other like ships in the night. By the time Raylan got off work it was only a few hours before Boyd left for the mine again. Sometimes when Raylan came back, Boyd would be in the room but most of the time he was off in some bar. Raylan would call to see where he was, if he wanted to do anything. At first, Boyd found the calls irritating - like Raylan was checking up on him to see if he was really staying out of trouble. But now he relished them. It meant Raylan actually cared for him and it gave him the warm fuzzies all over.

Boyd showered quickly before easing into bed. The mattress was crap but he didn't care. The blankets were warm and Raylan's soft snoring put his mind at ease. "Mm-Boyd?" came a groggy inquiry. Raylan turned on his back and stretched his arm out.

"Yeah, it's me. Go back to sleep."

"Come closer baby." Raylan said. Boyd moved over and rested his head on Raylan's shoulder. Smiling to himself when Raylan wrapped his arm around him. His long fingers sifting through Boyd's damp hair. Boyd was over the moon when Raylan kissed his forehead. "You smell like dirt." Boyd snorted.

He was only asleep for maybe an hour before the annoying tweet of Raylan's cell phone woke him up. He groaned and turned on his side, trying to get back out before his mind woke up too much. Somewhere behind him he heard Raylan talking softly to whoever had called so early. Boyd was dosing when he felt Raylan's hand on his shoulder. "Not now, hun. I'm really tired." He heard Raylan laugh and opened his eyes crack to find him fully dressed - his hat and blazer in his hand.

"I'd love a quickie but I gotta go in early today." Raylan said. "But I'll be back early...with Wild Turkey and burgers from Randy's."

"Mmm...a man after my own heart." Boyd moaned as he closed his eyes. He jumped a little when he felt Raylan's lips on his. He leaned up into the gentle kiss and sighed when Raylan pulled away.

"Go back to sleep." Raylan whispered as he stroked Boyd's hair a little. Boyd smiled, sometimes they could be sickeningly sweet to each other.

"You're so full of shit, you fucking liar!" Boyd snapped.

"I'm not lying. You just can't seem to get it through your thick head that I'm telling the truth." Raylan said as he poured himself a shot of whiskey.

"Why should I believe you - it's your damn job to lie to people so you get what you want."

"Yeah cause I totally want you yelling at me right now." Raylan said sarcastically. Rolling his eyes before he knocked back his drink.

"What was **she** doing here?" Boyd asked crossing his arms.

"She just came to talk to me. That's what old friends do, they come by a have conversations every now and then."

"You expect me to believe she just came here to talk to you?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Raylan answered his question with another question. He poured himself another. He didn't really feel like getting bitched at twice in one day. Ava had found out about him and Boyd somehow. It was surprising seeing how they strictly kept their affection behind closed doors. Raylan guessed she had come to see him sometime a few nights ago - he and Boyd weren't exactly being quiet in bed.

"Shit, I don't know Raylan. Maybe because she opens her legs to anything with a steady pay check and a bottle of booze." Boyd said. Raylan snorted as he took up his glass.

"Sure explains why she's never made a pass at you." Boyd stormed across the room and slapped the glass out of his hand as he attempted to drink it. Boyd had been aiming for his face. Raylan stared at him in shock. Boyd just snatched up his jacket and pointed a finger right in Raylan's face.

"Fuck you." He snapped before he left through the back door.

"Boyd..." Raylan sighed as he moved forward. The man underneath him keened. Tossing his head back and leaving his neck open to kisses and bites. Raylan ran his hand along his thighs as they tightened against his sides. "Mm... Boyd you feel so good." he moaned absently.

"Raylan...Raylan...Ray-oh! Ohhh..." Boyd just chanted his name softly. Arching up and clinging to Raylan when he hit just the right spot. He closed his teeth around Raylan's thumb when he felt it circle his lips before sliding between them. He flicked his tongue over the tip and smiled when he saw the look on Raylan's face. "A little harder Raylan. Make me feel it." Raylan braced himself on the mattress and dug in Boyd harder. They both howled at the sensation it sent through them. Boyd's hands slipped down Raylan's arms and then his chest. They finally stilled on Raylan's shoulder blades. "Oh yeah! Fuck it right, baby!"

Raylan chuckled at Boyd's babbling. He tossed his hair out of his face. He could feel the sweat starting to drip off of him. Boyd's skin was warm and slick. Watching his face Raylan noticed Boyd furrowed his brow when he hit his spot. His cheeks flushed, his eye lids fluttered shut and his mouth hung open to let out his heavy breathing. He bit his bottom lip and tossed his head from side to side when Raylan missed. He did it on purpose just to get Boyd riled up.

"Not there...Unh not there Raylan." He panted. He pouted and moved his hips - trying to get the right angle. Boyd whined when he couldn't get it. Raylan almost couldn't stand it himself. He craved the noises Boyd made. He loved the feel of his nails digging into his back. The sound of their flesh slapping together. "Raylan come on. I'm close." he begged as he tried to buck against him. He tensed when Raylan reached between them and stroked his weeping erection. "Fuck!" Boyd hooked his legs around Raylan's waist - his toes curling when Raylan's cock started poking his prostate again. "...right there! Yes!"

"Damn right - let me hear it!" Raylan groaned as he plunged into Boyd as hard as he could. He leaned down and kissed Boyd - lapping at the inside of his mouth and his tongue wantonly.

"Ah!" Boyd yelped into his mouth. Raylan pulled away when he felt the first warm drops of cum in his fingers. Boyd tensed around him, hard tingles shooting through every nerve in his body.

"God damn." Raylan gasped.

"Ah..." Boyd twitched slightly when he felt Raylan swell inside him. His cum blazing hot on his insides. He let out a keening moan as his own orgasm died down. Raylan sighed as he settled on top of Boyd. He ran his hands through Raylan's damp hair and gave him a smile. Raylan could see it on Boyd's face that he was exhausted. Sated, practically euphoric but exhausted.

"Nothing like a good fuck after a hard days work." Boyd said. Raylan smiled - Boyd did work hard. He committed himself one hundred percent to everything he did. Sometimes those things were bad but nobodies perfect. Raylan kissed him again before moving to roll over. Boyd clung to him. "Not yet." he pleaded.

"I gotta pull out of you or I'll get stuck."

"God knows how much I hate having your cock in me." Boyd said sarcastically. Raylan gave him a look. "Fine, pull out but...just...stay on top of me. Ok?" Raylan looked skeptical as he did what Boyd suggested. "What? I can't be affectionate?" Boyd asked defensively. He let out a soft sigh when Raylan pulled out of him - a little disappointed with the loss of contact.

"Of course you can." Raylan answered. He smiled down at Boyd as he pouted. "I'm gonna bite that lip if you don't suck it back in."

"I'd prefer a kiss." Boyd muttered. He focused on Raylan when he stroked the side of his face with the back of his hand.

"You're a fucking mess you know that?" Raylan asked.

"And yet you keep chasing me." Boyd countered. "I curse you out, nearly split your lip open and just two days after you're sucking on my dick and telling me how much you love me."

"Okay, so we're both screwed up." Raylan said. "I didn't hear you saying no. It was all _'Yes Raylan. Harder Raylan! Fuck my sweet, little, round ass Raylan.'_" Boyd glared at him.

"My voice is **not** that high."

"It gets up there when I work you just right." Raylan gloated. Boyd just snorted and averted his eyes. Raylan reached back and stroked Boyd's thigh. "Can't really blame me for coming back can you? Getting between these legs and staring into your pretty eyes while you practically sing my name over and over. I'd be a fool not to chase you." He smiled seeing Boyd was trying not to. "You put up with my shit and you don't steal the covers. What more can I ask for."

"Maybe a better mattress." Boyd shrugged. Raylan chuckled before he leaned down and kissed Boyd. When he pulled away he stared at him, looking into his hazel eyes for a few long moments. "What?"

"You know I do love you right?" Raylan asked.

"I'm not a woman. You don't have to say it. I know. " Boyd answered and fidgeted a little. Raylan sighed when Boyd looked away. He had a feeling he was the only person that ever told Boyd that. Chances were equal that Boyd had never said it to anyone either. But Raylan agreed with what he said. It didn't need to be stated. He felt it there in the way Boyd rubbed his back and played with his hair. Their relationship was fucked up in so many ways but somehow it worked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fun and Games: Raylan and Boyd drabbles**

I finally wrote another series of drabbles for these two. This second set is more fun and light. Kind of making fun of the things Walton and Tim say in real life to each other and what not. This first one...ever since Walton Goggins did a guest spot on Sons of anarchy as a very busty tranny the image of him in high heels and a wrap dress has been stuck in my head. After all, he's got nice hips.

* * *

><p>Raylan opened the door to his room and smiled. Taking in Boyd's appearance before he flicked the brim of the hat he was wearing. "You rat bastard." Boyd growled as he adjusted his stance.<p>

"Now, now – that's not how ladies talk." Raylan said. Boyd resisted the urge to stab him. He couldn't find a place to stash a knife on his outfit anyway. Raylan had requested a somewhat odd thing for Boyd to do. And he had no idea Raylan could be kinky until he told him what he wanted. Boyd always said he was an open minded man so earlier that day he had gotten a bit of a make over by a drag queen. He/she knew where to find pumps that would fit Boyd's feet. What color lip gloss would look good on his lips. What shade of eye shadow would make his pretty hazel eyes pop. And last but not least what kind of dress would accent his figure. "And you make a very fine lady." He held out his hand and Boyd slipped his fingers into his palm so he could see the bright pink polish on his nails. Raylan's eyebrows went up at the sight of them. "You're so obedient." He pulled Boyd through the threshold and closed the door. He looked down at his shoes when they clicked on the floor. "Nice peek-a-boos." He could see that Boyd had his toe nails painted too.

"Thanks." Boyd said as he wandered away from Raylan. For someone who never wore heels a day in his life he was really good at walking in them. He moved to his dresser and poured himself a drink.

"You walk really well in those." Raylan said as he took the glass of whiskey from Boyd. He just rolled his eyes and poured himself another one. When he tried to knock it back the brim of his sun hat got in the way.

"You done with this yet?" Boyd asked as he flung it across the room like a Frisbee.

"No, not quite…What kind of panties are you wearing?" Raylan asked. It was practically a whisper and it made Boyd smirk. There was something about Raylan's voice. He was really getting off on this. Boyd knew he should feel humiliated and used – God if his father could see him now. He was probably doing summersaults in his grave. But Boyd felt a little thrill race through him. Raylan was giving him a means to control how this went. There was an edge of desperation in his tone – not unlike a pervert calling a sex line and demanding details of dirty deeds over the line.

"A thong." Boyd answered with some annoyance. It was without a doubt the most uncomfortable underwear he's ever worn. It might have something to do with the fact that he actually hasn't worn underwear since he was eight. It was also that the line was so far up his ass crack that he was sure it was fusing to his skin. It was pulled so taut because the garment was not meant to support male genitalia. He wasn't hanging out of it but every inch of fabric was filled.

"What color?" Raylan asked – clearing his throat when his voice cracked.

"Lavender." Boyd answered as he took another shot of whiskey. He put the glass down and took the hem of his dress between his fingers. "Want a peek?" Raylan looked like a virginal twelve year old when he asked that. Wide eyed and excited about getting a look at something naughty.

"Yeah." He answered when he realized Boyd wasn't going to move unless he said so. Boyd lifted his dress as slowly as he could. Adjusting his grip on the fabric when he revealed his thighs. He almost laughed at the look on Raylan's face when he gave him a good look at his panties. He knew the tip of his cock was poking out the top of the ban. Raylan bit his lip. The filled out lacy garment undoubtedly engraving a permanent image in his mind. Just as he was starting to drool Boyd let go and his dress blocked the view. Raylan was awoken from his trans. He glared at Boyd, ready to kill him for teasing him.

"Only a peek." Boyd reminded him and smiled wide. Raylan smirked and put his glass down. There was something about Boyd in that dress – his chest not filling up the bust area, the polyester against his thighs. The make up – the shoes. Raylan knew it'd be hot but not this hot. Boyd had to have noticed his boner by now – his jeans didn't leave a lot of room for it. "You wanna fuck me?" The question came from nowhere and Raylan knew no matter how he answered Boyd would just continue to tease him.

"Yes." He answered through grit teeth. He watched as Boyd strut over to a nearby easy chair. He sat down and leaned back, getting nice and comfortable before he kicked his leg up high to cross them. Raylan's eyes darted to his now exposed thigh.

"What are you willing to do?" Boyd asked.

"I—"

"You wanna taste me?" Boyd asked. He spread his legs but placed his hand down between them – keeping Raylan from seeing anything around the fabric of the dress. Rayland made a sound like he had been kicked in the gut. He couldn't even speak, he just nodded and Boyd let out a chuckle. "Well come on then." He pulled up his dress and Raylan was on his knees in front of him in an instant. He pushed Boyd's legs up and open and got a good look at Boyd's thong. Followed the line as it disappeared between his cheeks. He hooked his index finger under it and pulled it aside. Boyd moaned – feeling relief when it was not rubbing him raw anymore. Raylan spread him a little further before he dove in – laving his tongue over his hole and making him yelp. "Shit, Raylan!" From his position he couldn't arch into the feeling. He wanted badly to twist and buck but the chair had no give. He didn't really have to buck into Raylan's mouth anyway. He shoved his tongue in deep and licked at his insides. "Fuck…" he whined. It was also impossible to curl his toes in the shoes he wore. No wonder women complained so much. He grabbed a handful of Raylan's hair and shoved his face in deeper. "God right there—AH! Yes…YES!" he moaned as Raylan continued to drag his tongue all over.

"Get you nice a wet…" Raylan moaned as he licked up his perineum.

"Ah!" Boyd yelped when Raylan literally tore the thong off of him. He flexed his fist and the string popped. Once he had more give the lace shredded with a firm pull. The sound of the ripping fabric was like a shot of adrenaline. He also heard Raylan's belt unsnapping and his zipper dragging down. "Jesus!" He gasped when Raylan plunged into him. Hitting home and making Boyd see stars. "Easy…oh God that hurts. Yes…"

"Like it?" Raylan breathed. Boyd just moaned. Raylan grabbed his arms and pulled him up, Boyd grabbed on to his shoulders and laughed a little when Raylan walked them over to the bed. He laid Boyd out and pushed the dress up further. Keeping a firm grip on the fabric as he plowed into Boyd. He growled when Boyd wrapped his legs around him, his stilettos digging into his back. He just pushed harder – licking his lips when the dress slipped off one of Boyd's shoulders. The dark wig he had been wearing fell off when he tossed his head back. His real hair was pressed to his sweaty forehead. Raylan leaned over and kissed him – smearing his sticky lip gloss in the process. Boyd didn't seem to care as he gripped the hair on the back of Raylan's head and shoved his tongue in his mouth. Raylan ended the kiss with a growl. He pulled out of Boyd and flipped him on his stomach before thrusting back in.

"Raylan!" He gasped. He heard more fabric ripping and gasped as Raylan tightened his grip on the back of the dress. "Fuck…oh…yes!" Raylan's other hand went around his hip to stroke his neglected erection. "No, not yet—OH FUCK!" He screamed when his orgasm suddenly hit him. He gripped the sheets and cried out as Raylan's hard thrusts sent him higher and higher until he thought he would pass out. "Shit…" He sighed when the intensity finally started ebbing out. He could still hear Raylan grunting behind him – His cock swelling to the point where Boyd thought he would be split in half by it. "Inside—cum inside me…"

"God…fuck Boyd!" Raylan howled. That simple phrase was all he needed to reach his peak. He arched back, pulling the dress as he filled Boyd up. He let out a little whine when he felt it. Biting his bottom lip and rolling his eyes shut. He felt Raylan let go of the dress and without the support Boyd flopped on to the mattress – Raylan slipping from inside him. "Thanks Boyd." He said and gave him an affection pat on the butt.

"Your kinks are exhausting." Boyd groaned. "Five hours of make up and shopping just to have you wreck it all in twenty minutes."

"Seems worth it to me." Raylan shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuffed<strong>

"You ever been put in a set of these?" Boyd asked as he flicked the handcuffs wedged in Raylan's belt. He lifted his eyes brows and glanced down at them before he put his arm around Boyd's back.

"No but I've heard it's unpleasant." Raylan answered. He felt it when Boyd snagged the cuffs and looked down as he played with them.

"Every bastard law-man always puts them on too tight – so it digs into the bone in your wrist." Boyd said and rolled his eyes a little. Raylan smirked. He was guilty of that.

"Sometimes I worry about the assailant getting out of them. Other times I do it because the person was a huge prick and pain in the ass to catch." He admitted. "You were able to wiggle out that time you got popped for…what was it again?"

"Under age drinking and belligerence." Boyd said with a slow nod of his head. Raylan had been in the truck when he got pulled over. The cop pulled Boyd out and handcuffed him right away for only having a provisional license that restricted him from driving at night. Boyd cursed him out before he slipped out the cuffs and bolted into the woods. The cop had looked at Raylan and he smiled sheepishly before bailing into the woods too. "But when you're really caught they snap these on…" Boyd looked up at Raylan when he held up his wrists. He gave Boyd that look that told him he was willing to play and Boyd slowly slid the cuffs around his wrists. Raylan grunted when he tightened them until it was digging into his skin. "…Then they spread you over the hood of their car." He turned Raylan around and bent him over the little round table behind them. Grabbing the back of his neck shoving Raylan's face down on the surface. "Wider." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Raylan said and paced his legs apart.

"Do you have any weapons on you Mr. Givens?" Boyd asked as he unsnapped Raylan's belt. His badge and gun making it sag when the tension was released. "Concealed weapons?" He unzipped Raylan's pants and slid his hand inside.

"Yeah, I guess." Raylan said.

"I have reason to believe you are hiding something."

"Oh yeah?" Raylan asked as he adjusted his arms beneath him. It was a little weird being in his own cuffs. He had a brief flash back of when that escaped convict took all his shit and left him in a freezer. But the grope of Boyd's hands over his ass had him eager to continue their game. He went down one leg and then the other – fondling Raylan in a way that would have him chuckling the next time he searched a suspect. He cupped Raylan's crotch and rubbed him through his pants.

"What's this?" Boyd asked playfully.

"I—

"Quiet!" Boyd gave him a firm smack on the ass.

"We don't spank suspects when we frisk them."

"That's according to your laws. You're in Crowder Country now." Boyd said. "And you can't get out without getting off."

"You watch too much porn." Raylan quipped at the cheesy line. Boyd gave him another smack.

"Your attitude leads me to believe you have something hidden on your person." Boyd said as he yanked down Raylan's jeans. "Time for a cavity search." Raylan tried to turn his head but from his angle on the table he could barely see Boyd's head. He watched as he sucked on two fingers – his other hand undoubtedly on his own zipper. Raylan stretched his arms out and gripped the rim of the table. He glanced up at them – the shiny metal cuff around his wrists giving him a very odd little thrill. A second later he felt Boyd's wet fingers slip into him.

"Ah!" He yelped and tried not to buck as Boyd prodded him slowly.

"Is it here…no…hmm – maybe here." He said as he pushed deeper. "Oh wait here we go."

"AHH!" Raylan shrieked before he let out a low growl. Boyd pressed his middle finger into his prostate and gave it a few rubs. It made it feel like he was coming but at the same time he felt like he was right on the edge.

"Oh, there's only one way to get that out."

"Boyd!" He yelped. The table creaked loudly when Boyd surged forward into him. Every thrust made the cuffs jingle. He could feel Boyd's hands on his hips. The sweet burn of being filled up.

"Raylan, stop…Ah! Stop clenching." Boyd said as he rubbed one of Raylan's cheeks.

"What?"

"You're gonna squeeze my dick off. Ease up." Boyd rubbed his back and Raylan relented. "I know you like it baby just…damn." Raylan was glad Boyd couldn't see how red his face got. "Didn't know you like being tied up… maybe I should've left you with Dicky."

"Boyd…" he whined. He bucked and Boyd continued his rhythm. A few thrusts in Boyd realized why Raylan was so eager to continue. He tensed up – his knuckles going white from his grip on the table, the cuff clanking when he jerked and shuddered. Boyd felt his body convulse around him. Practically milking him. He gripped Raylan's hips a little tighter to stop his absent-minded wobbling. He started a bit when he felt the first jet of cum inside. He looked over his shoulder and watched as Boyd tossed his head back. His expression that of euphoric bliss. He let out a little jitter when he came down. He pulled out and gave himself a few jerks before he zipped up.

"Woo… okay I'll be back." Boyd said and gave Raylan's ass a soft pat.

"Wait Boyd – the key." He raised his wrists. "It's in my pocket." Boyd gave him a look that made him immediately wary. "You rat bastard."

"Sit tight." Boyd said before he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Suspicion<strong>

Everyone suspected there was something going on between Raylan and Boyd – more than meets the eye. It fell under that old saying 'thou protests too much'. They put on a false bravado and it was a little over the top for two guys that seemingly wanted nothing to do with each other. Then there was the way they spoke to each other, their public flaunting of their female companions – all bluster. But they didn't care.

A few people knew the truth, like Agent Barkley. Raylan had done it as a 'fuck you' once the case was closed on whether he was in Boyd's pocket or not. Barkley had been doing one final roll around of Harlan when he stopped off at a bar. Little did he know it was one of only two openly gay bars in the whole damn county. Point was he spotted Raylan with none other than Boyd by the jukebox – and Raylan spotted him. Boyd was saying something and didn't notice the man watching them. He just let Raylan wrap his arm around his back and slip his fingers over his back pocket. He made sure Barkley was watching when he roughly grabbed a handful of Boyd's supple little ass. He gave a slight start and laughed at Raylan's little show of affection. Barkley left without ordering anything.

Art definitely knew because he knew everything. Every time he mentioned Harlan or needing information from Boyd he'd give Raylan a look that silently said "Go ask your boyfriend". And Raylan would go off, pretending to be annoyed – he'd get to Boyd's place, they'd fuck and on his way out the door he'd ask his questions. Helen had known for years. When ever Raylan showed up at her house, bruised and mopping she'd go out to get him some burgers or something and come back with Boyd. She'd let them eat junk and not give them any weird looks as they sat just a little too close on her couch.

Wynona knew of Raylan's dalliances because she'd seen it herself. She had gone to Raylan's motel to 'talk' only to find his bed was already occupied. Through the gap in the curtains she could see Boyd – resting back in the pillows as Raylan bounced on top of him. Maybe she had watched for a little too long. She wanted to be disgusted but the look on Raylan's face had been so…euphoric. He was really enjoying himself. The way Boyd watched him led her to believe it was incredible to see up close – to feel his heat and hear the noises he made unobstructed by the wall of the motel. She felt a little jealous and more aroused than she cared to ever admit to anyone. But seeing them be so sweet to each other – the way Raylan came undone and rested his head on Boyd's shoulder afterwards. They made small talk as they dozed and Raylan smiled wide at something Boyd said to him. Apparently she had lost Raylan's heart long before they even met.

"So are you fucking that guy?" Tim had taken the direct approach. Raylan glanced over at him from the passenger seat. His thumb paused on the wheel to his blackberry and he smirked.

"Who?" He played coy. Instead of scoffing at the idea that Tim thought he was gay – he wanted him to specify 'which guy'.

"Crowder." Tim answered – finding it a little funny that Raylan would be fucking more than one man.

"Yes." He answered truthfully before going back to scrolling on his phone. Why lie – Tim wasn't one that was prone to gossip, or talking period. Tim just nodded and kept driving. "What made you ask that?"

"Picked up on something weird. Like when you're standing across from someone who you know has had your dick in their mouth before." He said with a shrug. "Plus you two were eye-fucking each other the whole time."

"Picked up on that did you? Wait, how was I eye-fucking him? I don't do that." Raylan said a little indignant.

"Oh yes you do." Tim said matter of fact. "As soon as he saw you walk in the door he bit his bottom lip. You were practically shaking your ass at him while we were walking out. And you're texting him right now about how hard you are." Raylan looked at Tim. "I have really good peripheral vision."

"No shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Try a little…tenderness<strong>

"Ow…Ah-ah." Raylan tried to keep up with Boyd's pace but he was just too sore. First he gets tuned up by that brute and then Lindsey shots him with that damn bean bag gun. His entire shoulder and right side was all bruised and discolored. Sore and tender to the touch even after nearly a week. Just getting out of his clothes felt like torture. "Ow…ow…God damn it Boyd, when I'm saying 'ow' that means you're hurting me!" he said as he pushed Boyd off of him. He sat up quickly and went searching for the pain meds the doctors had given him. He decided not to take any – they tended to make him a little high and they didn't really get rid of the pain so much as they made him numb to everything. He went for the bottle of Beam sitting on the nightstand instead. "I didn't mean to snap it's just—

"You're still hurtin'." Boyd said when he spotted the awful blue bruises on his injured shoulder. He had gotten Raylan's shirt off and was working on the undershirt when he got pushed away.

"I'm just not in the mood. Maybe tomorrow night – I'll eat something and take one of those pills and you can man-handle me all you want." He said before he gulped down a shot. He tilted his head to the side when he felt Boyd's fingertips on his arm. Barely touching his darkened skin. His lips soon followed with the same light pressure as his fingers. Raylan sighed and despite his various aches found himself getting aroused.

"Baby there ain't no such thing as you not being in the mood." Boyd said. "I won't be as rough as we usually are. You want it slow—

"Mmm…" Raylan moaned when he felt Boyd's hands on his shoulders. He tried not to get offended by the fact that Boyd was touching him like he would touch a woman – not too much force…unless she asked for it. He shrugged it off when Boyd kissed along his neck. "I can deal with a little slower."

"Oh really?" Boyd asked as he helped Raylan pull his under shirt over his head. He continued those teasing little kisses along his neck as he unbuttoned his pants and slid them free of his hips. Boyd was out of his clothes in a flash and he eased Raylan back into bed. He laid him out on his back and leaned over him. "Like that?" He ran the back of his hand down Raylan's abdomen and smiled when the muscles jumped under the tickle.

"Ye-yeah." Raylan sighed when they went over his cock. Boyd seemingly skipped it and reached to stroke the inside of his thigh. He spread them open and brought his knees up.

"See… you want it." Boyd said before he licked his fingertips quickly. Raylan tried not to arch up when he felt them slide in. That would just upset his various aches. But damn if it didn't feel good. He curled his toes instead – his body needed to tense in some form to keep from coming too soon. "You just want a little romancing. A little tenderness. Well if that's all you need baby don't be afraid to ask." Raylan keened when Boyd nipped gently at his jaw.

"…could definitely use a little ten—Ah! AH! Yes!" He arched up – further than his injuries would allow when Boyd rubbed his middle finger into his prostate. "Ow…" He whined a little when he settled back down.

"That feel good?" Boyd asked as he withdrew his fingers.

"Yes and no." Raylan said. "I'm so used to twisting up when you do that…Mmph, I want you to fuck me but my back..."

"Here." Boyd said as he settled on top of Raylan – squarely between his legs. He put most of his weight on his chest before he reached between them. "There." He started sinking himself into Raylan and the other man keened again. When he moved to arch up Boyd's weight was in his way. He barely lifted off the bed and his back didn't throb.

"Oh shit!" Raylan spread his legs a little wider as Boyd stretched him. He was easing in so slow – Raylan could feel it along every nerve in his hole. It was driving him crazy.

"Easy, baby – I'm almost in." Boyd huffed. His patience slipped and found himself surging forward until his hips meet with Raylan's ass. He could feel where Raylan was clinging to him – one hand on his shoulder the other on his hip. They had never done it this way before. Their sessions together usually fueled by lust and the overwhelming need to get off. Barely any intimacy beyond the initial kiss. This was a much more sensual glide. Sluggish movements and deliberate touches. From the way Raylan moaned at him Boyd could tell it felt good for him. Boyd was in heaven. Not so different from when they went at it hard and fast. It was the pace that had little shocks running up his back. That had Raylan squeezing his thighs into his sides and pressing his long fingers into the back of his neck. Boyd caught his gaze for a few seconds.

"Kiss me." Raylan demanded and Boyd dove down and devoured his mouth. They couldn't seem to stop. Except to breathe. Which Raylan did right on Boyd's neck. Boyd reached between them and stroked Raylan's erection. "Ah!" He came hard after just two pumps and bit Boyd on the shoulder.

"Shit!" Boyd tried not to grab on to Raylan – remembering his injuries. He dug his fingers into the sheets as Raylan tightened around him. "Ah Shit!" Raylan's body had already been tight because of the pain he was in but as Boyd thrust in while he was peaking he squeezed Boyd so tight he almost couldn't move. He definitely couldn't help it when he came. Over the pounding his heart he could hear Raylan let out a little gasp – like Boyd coming inside him had cured all his aches and all he felt was relaxed and sated. As they came down Raylan wrapped his arms around Boyd – keeping him in place on top of him.

"Like a two-hundred-pound-hot-water-bottle." Raylan said and smiled a little. "You feel good…" Boyd smiled and rested his head on Raylan's chest as Raylan stroked his hair.

"A hundred eighty." Boyd corrected him. "You're just lucky this is where I want to be." He let out a contented sigh and closed his eyes.


End file.
